theblackwoodarcsfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy Jackson
The main protagonist and the narrator of the core canonical series Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as one of the main characters in the secondary core canonical series The Heroes of Olympus. He plays a minor-moderate roll in The Blackwood Arcs series. See external link for full profile: Jackson[http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Percy_Jackson] Crystalline Melodies Personality "Percy is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Artemis (who strictly dislikes men), Dionysus (who hates most heroes because of what happened with Ariadne), and Hades (who generally hates people). He also earned the trust and respect of the Romans of Camp Jupiter (who don't usually trust Greeks). Percy remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Many people tell him he is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom also has a rebellious streak just like him. Annabeth Chase mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to (or needs to) be; he could tell that Gaea wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable to Gaea for him to die at that time. Percy can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. Percy also has small feelings for Annabeth Chase at the beginning of the series and these feelings became romantic over the course of the series, but he finally confirms it in the The Last Olympian. Although Percy is a leader at Camp Half-Blood, he is considered a troublemaker in school, with a track record of expulsions, like most demigods. His dyslexia makes learning and reading difficult, and his ADHD makes it hard for him to be attentive or to sit still in class. He has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people such as Tyson orGrover Underwood. Possibly because of his bad history in school, Percy feels a strong level of affection and attachment to Camp Half-Blood. After getting his memories taken by Hera, and living on the streets and fighting monsters, Percy has developed a"wolf stare" that says "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse" which enables him to scare off people like gangsters. He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world anymore, including gangs. He notes that it is probably Lupa's influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks. Despite being very confident in his own abilities, Hazel Levesque can sense there is a quiet sadness in Percy, like he saw his destiny and knew that one day he would face a monster he couldn't beat (similar to how she feels about Jason Grace). In''The House of Hades'', Hazel states that Percy was a child of Poseidon's better nature: powerful, but gentle and helpful, a person that would guide ships safely to the shore rather than destroy them. While in Tartarus in The House of Hades, Percy is starting to show a darker and more dangerous side of himself in his personality. He begins to question himself about his morality, if he's really a good hero or not. He wonders about the people he had previously treated with apathy: Bob, Calypso and Nico di Angelo. After his return, Percy tries to make up for his tattered relationship with Nico by thanking him for visiting Iapetus and leading the Seven to the Necromanteion. While battling Akhlys, Percy taps into his rage and controls poison to overwhelm Akhlys; to the point where even Annabeth is terrified of him. In Tartarus, there are many instances where Percy feels hopelessness and fear, although he ultimately overcomes it. He's shown to be more prone to aggression when he vows to destroy Gaea and avenge Bob and Damasen, something which does not seem to disappear towards the end of the book." Fatal Flaw "Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty: he would risk the world and even his own life to save a loved one or even a stranger according to Athena. Athena was obviously displeased that her own daughter is an object of that loyalty. Kronos previously exploited this trait in The Lightning Thief (Sally Jackson), The Sea of Monsters (Grover), and The Titan's Curse (Annabeth Chase). Athena also says "The most dangerous flaws are good in moderation" when Percy protests that personal loyalty isn't all that bad. In The Son of Neptune,Mars states to Frank Zhang that Percy's flaw would hinder the completion of the Prophecy of Seven, which worries Frank. Hera, however, states that his fatal flaw will keep the seven together." Appearance "Percy is described as a very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. Despite most assuming he is tall, this has never been confirmed, with only the fact that he is an inch shorter than Jason and taller than Annabeth being confirmed. He had a gray streak of hair he obtained in The Titan's Curse from holding the sky, but has since lost it, as stated in The Mark of Athena by Annabeth. It is said that Percy gets his handsome looks from his father, Poseidon, a reason why Medusa wanted to preserve a statue of him. At the beginning of the series, Percy was average in athletics but later from his training, becomes very fit, muscular, and lean. He does not seem to know it, or may simply refuse to acknowledge it, but a great number of girls (as well as Nico) find him extremely attractive. Even Hazel Levesque stated that "He had the good looks of a Roman god." He is also complimented by Calypso, who when asked whether she was in love with Percy states, "If you could see your face. Of course, you." After he slew Polybotes in The Son of Neptune, Percy received a tattoo of a trident and SPQR on the underside of his arm to signify that he is a full member of the Roman Twelfth Legion Fulminata. After Annabeth and Percy's reunion in The Mark of Athena, Annabeth says that Percy grew even more handsome, muscular and taller. She says that Percy's lips are salty and he smells like the sea, with the latter later remarked by Piper. According to Piper, he looks like a skater and a troublemaker, but she can still see what women would like about him, even if he isn't her type. Piper later states that when Percy pleads, his sea-green eyes seemed to be "like a cute baby seal that needed help," and wonders how Annabeth ever won an argument with him." Abilities and Items General Abilities= ADHD: Percy's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Percy's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During his time at Camp Jupiter he learned to understand, and possibly speak, Latin to an unknown degree. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Fighting Skills: Percy is a naturally talented and expert swordsman, capable of holding his own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and Titans as well as monsters. In The Son of Neptune, even after losing the Curse of Achilles, he is still shown to be able to fend off an entire army of continually resurrecting ghosts by himself while still protecting Frank. His Greek training and unpredictable, solo fighting style make him particularly dangerous to the demigods of Camp Jupiter, who are used to fighting as a group, allowing him to easily defeat multiple opponents at once. According to Frank, Percy "fought like a demon." When possessed by eidolons, Percy fought Jason Grace on even footing (Piper couldn't believe the speed of their sword fighting) and injured him to a point that he was knocked unconscious. However, it should be noted that Jason was distracted by Piper's charmspeak at that particular moment, which allowed the possessed Percy to exploit the opening in Jason's defense. Curse of Achilles (formerly): After bathing in the River Styx, Percy was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot opposite of the navel. With the Curse of Achilles, Percy's own combat skills are enhanced to the point where he can single-handedly defeat entire armies as well as gods like Hades and Titans like Hyperion (albeit he had some help in defeating Hyperion). He later loses it by touching the Tiber river as it was a Greek blessing and he could not enter Roman territory with the curse. Empathy Link: Percy has a psychic connection with Grover called an empathy link. In The Son of Neptune, Don the faun said that Percy had an empathy link with another faun who is Grover. Eye of Horus Symbol: Percy has an image of the Eye of Horus drawn on his palm, which can allow him to summon Carter Kane wherever he is just by speaking his name, though Percy can use it only once. So far Percy hasn't used it yet. |-|Demigod Abilities= Water-Induced Abilities': When in contact with or in the presence of water, Percy gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god and he has shown to be more powerful than Ares while in this state. In The Lightning Thief, Percy was able to defeat Luke in the Camp Half-Blood swordsmanship class after he'd doused himself in water. In addition, after Percy was pushed into the creek during [[Capture the Flag, he effortlessly defeated four children of Ares in rapid succession, including Clarisse, with ease. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Percy can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include: *'General Hydrokinesis': He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Hydrogenesis: '''Percy can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. Percy did this while at Mount Saint Helens, creating water out of nothing to cause a volcanic eruption. He also uses this skill while creating his own personal hurricanes. While traveling on the ''Argo II during The Mark of Athena, he presumably used this ability while combining his powers with Jason Grace's to create powerful storms. *'Healing Factor': Since he is the son of Poseidon he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Water Propulsion': He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. *'Underwater breathing': Percy can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. However in The Last Olympian he was unable to breathe in the River Styx. *'Water Immunity': Percy can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Percy can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification: '''Percy can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on two instances in ''The Son of Neptune, he hardened the water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of his own hands. *'Sailing Skills': Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. *'Communication': Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in The Sea of Monsters, in a conversation with Tyson). Atmokinesis: Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. Percy's hurricanes have been show to be powerful enough to douse the fires on Hyperion's body, leaving the powerful Titan vulnerable to attack. By the events of The Son of Neptune he is able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the Titan Hyperion, although it still drains him over time. *'Electrokinesis' (limited): Percy used this skill unintentionally on one occasion, while creating his own miniature hurricane to fight Hyperion. Sparks of lightning appeared as his hurricane increased in power. His control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be a limited side effect of his storms. *'Aerokinesis' (limited): Percy can summon strong winds, which he could use to create storms such as hericanes and typhoons. Geokinesis: Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. Cryokinesis: Percy can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska in The Son of Neptune. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during his interrupted fight with Thalia in The Titan's Curse. Heat Resistance: Percy has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. He was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the super-heated steam from the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. Toxikinesis (limited): Percy can control and manipulate poisons, as seen when he beats Ahklys in Tartarus in The House of Hades. This is limited, though, as poison is only part water. However, this may only be possible in Tartarus, as the laws of nature act differently there. The full extent of this power is unknown although he is able to control it well enough, when angry, to the point of terrifying Annabeth who even asks him to stop. In The Blood of Olympus Percy tried to divert the poison Polybotes attacked him with, but did not due to his fear of this power. Relationships